


Down By The Bay

by Helloootricksterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloootricksterr/pseuds/Helloootricksterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Men of Letters bunker isn't so bad. With Charlie and Kevin around, its almost fun sometimes. just a fun one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down By The Bay

It was another morning in the Men Of Letters bunker. Sam was glad Dean had agreed for a week off. No hunting, no research, just relaxing.  
Kevin was now a permanent resident, using a far room as his cave of solitude for studying the word of god. Charlie came by once every few weeks for a bit. Sometimes she helped with research, or hunts. Other times she raided the costume rooms. Sam was unsure where the lances and swords from a few authentic medieval armors were.  
Currently, the three men were enjoying breakfast. It was Sam’s turn to cook and he made bacon and eggs. He had left Charlie’s plate on the counter while he and the other men ate with gusto. Kevin brought the orange juice to the table and poured himself a glass of juice before going back to the book he was reading. Sam took a cup of OJ for himself.

Charlie walked in to the kitchen area not long after. Robe and slipper clad, she even had bedhead, but in a good mood. Sam could just catch the faint tune she was humming as she poured herself a cup of java goodness that was percolating. She leaned her waist against the counter, smiling and still humming. The tune sounded vaguely familiar to Sam, like a kid’s song. She cast her eyes over to the table and paused when she saw what was in front of Sam. The smile froze on her face, her mug hovering near her chin.  
She surprised everyone by belting out the song she was humming.  
“Down by the baaaaaaaaay! Where the watermelons grooooooooooow! Back to my hoooooooooooome, I dare not goooooooooooooo!”  
She sauntered over the table and stood in front of Sam and belted out the last lines of the verse with a grin plastered over her face.  
“For if I dooooooo, my mother would saaa-aay, did you ever see a moose, drinking some juice, down by the bay?”  
It was silent for a moment after the song ended. It was Kevin who surprised everyone with loud belly guffaws. Dean was laughing only moments after Kevin started. Even Sam had to laugh along with Charlie’s giggles. It had been so long since he had laughed at something so simple and silly.  
“Dean told me that Crowley kept calling you moose.” She said as she wiped the tears of mirth with her robe sleeve, and brought her plate to the table.  
Sam leaned over close to his newly adopted sister and in a low but loud enough for everyone to hear voice, he asked Charlie “but did he tell you after Crowley called me moose, he was dubbed Squirrel?”  
Laughter exploded from the three, and even Dean laughed again at himself even if it was just because of the energy at the table. That’s what he told himself later, when he re-visits the memory.


End file.
